Mayday after Revelations: The Aftermath
by GumdropsandButterflies
Summary: Following the recovery and hardships after the jet holding the whole team crashed. The team leans on each other to repair themselves, the sequel to Mayday after Revelations. Nightmares, thoughts, talks between the team.
1. Chapter 1

**Leaving off of the end of the first story _Mayday after Revelations. _**

The next day Hotch and Emily both got released from the hospital, Gideon followed two days later, then Morgan two days after that. Penelope had to stay four days after Morgan, Reid five days after Penelope, it had been two weeks and JJ was the only one still in the hospital.

Haley stayed in North Carolina knowing that her husband wanted to stay with his team mates who were checked into a hotel nearest to the hospital, a week ago she had driven back to Virginia to help her sick sister, the team was entering the third week there but she didn't mind.

"JJ! Hello, hello princess!" Morgan greeted.

"They let me in the tub!" The team looked towards the bathroom where a nurse was standing by the tub filled with water, inside was JJ looking almost childlike playing with bubbles. She was wearing underwear and the shirt from a pair of green scrubs.

"She was getting restless in the bed and with her ribs pretty healed Dr. Lucia said she could have a bubbly bath, she however doesn't want to get out now but wanted to look decent."

"They even gave me a rubber duck, it squeaks!" JJ exclaimed, all she had been receiving was sponge baths for the past three weeks and being out of bed was too exciting.

"If you stay in here with her, I can give you all some privacy."

The team agreed and crowded into the bathroom to chat with JJ who was entranced with the bubbles.

"So how are you feeling Gumdrop?"

"Ready to go, how is everybody else?"

All the team members agreed that they were okay.

"So when are you all heading home?" asked JJ.

"Trying to get rid of us?" Gideon teased.

"No, but now that you can go back to your nice homes why would you stay here?"

"Uh JJ I think you had a brain fart." Said Morgan.

"That's actually not possible because scientifically speaking-"

"Can it boy genius."

"What these two idiots mean is that we love you and we want to stay here and support you, and besides I heard that in just a few days you can drive back with us." Emily reassured JJ.

"Not to mention the hot chick from room service, and my home does not have a Jacuzzi." Morgan wiggled his eyebrows.

Garcia, Emily, and JJ turned to him and said, "Pig."

"Hey Sunshine, let's get you out of this tub before you catch a cold."

JJ pouted but reluctantly agreed and the nurse from before was called, the boys walked to the bed and waited for the girls to come back out.

"Ow."

"JJ just put your arm in here."

"Did you get me a cardigan?"

"Yes, are you still cold?"

"Well yes hospitals are generally cold."

"I like your undies."

"Shush Garcie! What if they can hear outside?"

Finally JJ was settled back in bed wearing some scrubs and a cardigan, the whole team had just bought a few clothes and gotten JJ a few things but with their credit cards, money, clothes having been in the plane, JJ mostly wore scrubs.

"So JJ, cute underwear huh?"

"Oh you shut up Derek Morgan."

"Good morning Jennifer. Agents."

Dr. Lucia walked in while the team was chattering.

"Jennifer, if you're ready to get out of here we have some discharge papers for you-"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Wait now, you have to follow these rules if you don't want to spend another three days here."

"Anything!"

"You have to stay with a housemate for a week or two, take it easy. That means no stress, work, sit or lay as much as possible. Eat plenty and rest. Now I'll leave you to choose who you're going to stay with and I'll be back with the paperwork."

The team looked at JJ who didn't look as happy as before began to frown.

"JJ what's the matter?" Reid asked.

"I don't have anyone to stay with."

The team stared at her before starting to laugh hysterically.

"Whooh. Wow JJ I think you really need some fresh air, you can stay with me." Emily offered.

"Yeah Jay, you have the whole team who wouldn't be bothered at all." Gideon reassured.

"Hey uh actually I love you and all JJ, but I have my little bachelor home meaning it's dirty and I have one bed." Morgan smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks guys, so who am I staying with?"

"Well Reid is staying with Gideon, Penelope is with Emily, but Haley already said you're welcome." Hotch offered.

"Oh right I forgot, my apartments big enough anyways but Haley could help you JJ."

"Okay, hey look the doctors back!"

The smiled reappeared on JJ's face and the team stayed around her bed as she signed some papers and the team helped her with the easy questions so her arm wouldn't hurt, finally she signed the last papers and was discharged.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is the wheelchair realllyy necessary?" JJ groaned.

"It actually is necessary, if somebody happens to trip or get hurt on their way out well, the hospitals don't want to get sued. And you can't stand for long and you would be standing up for approximately 4.37 minutes if you were to walk to the car which is-"

"Okay Spence let me just get in the chair then."

The team stared at the pair amusedly while JJ reluctantly got into the chair.

Hotch, Gideon, and Penelope had gone to the cars they had rented and started turning them both on so that they would be slightly cooler.

"You know I was thinking that maybe we should do some group sessions." Gideon stated.

"Sessions, sir?"

"Garcia do you really feel okay? We all need to talk to someone and we all know we have _certain_ too stubborn members of this 'family', I think group sessions would soften the blow."

"Gideon's right but let's talk later." Hotch agreed with Gideon knowing that he was one of the stubborn ones. "Okay so let's split up into the two cars, any suggestions?"

"I'll be sleeping and looking out at the scenery a lot, I don't really mind." JJ stated with a yawn.

"I'll be reading so I don't mind either." Reid agreed.

"So Morgan, Garcia and Reid can be in one car. The rest of us can go in the other, Hotch are you driving?"

"I've been cleared to drive."

"Hey Baby Girl, this will be one hell of a trip." Morgan winked.

"I'm going to be in the backseat, keep it PG." Reid pouted at the thought of being with the two biggest flirts but knew it would be fun.

_Besides, I get the whole back seat._

This thought made Reid smirk happily.

When both groups were settled in the spacey cars, the wheelchair returned, they drove off finally leaving the damned hospital behind. Nobody talked until they reached the gas station to get snacks and drinks.

"Okay Emily can you stay with JJ? Gideon and I will get you all some snacks."

When the rest of team was out of sight JJ looked at Emily before quietly speaking to her.

"Hey Em, I just wanted to say thank you for how helpful you've been."

"Of course JJ, you were really welcoming when I first arrived and you were my first friend. Why don't you lay your head on my lap and take a nap?"

"Thanks, I can't believe I was left here with a babysitter."

She laid down wincing which reminded Emily of the pain medication they had picked up, she gave them to JJ who just swallowed them dry.

They heard Morgan teasing Reid before they saw the team.

"So pretty boy, you sure you don't want that guys number?"

"Yes I'm sure now-"

Reid's voice disappeared along with Penelope's and Morgan's chuckles.

"What was that all about?" Emily whispered, JJ had just drifted off.

"Reid got asked out… by a man."

Hotch couldn't help but smile at the look on the geniuses face when the checkout guy leaned over the counter and smiled at Reid.

"I'd like to take you out for a spin, what do you say?" He mimicked causing Gideon and Emily to start laughing as quietly as they could.

In the other car Morgan had finally let up on Reid who had been reading but was now asleep, lanky body stretched over the backseat.

"So Gideon said he wanted us to go to therapy."

"I am not talking to some low-life stranger over what happened."

"He said we should do some as a group but what if we just sit down someday and talk about it, we know what happened and there is no stranger to try at probe at our feelings."

Morgan nodded his head slowly, he could work with talking to the team but not at some man or woman who was getting paid to listen to his feelings and try to "fix" him.

Back in the next car Gideon and Hotch were talking about plans to get the whole team help, Emily had dozed off with JJ snuggled into her lap.

"So do you think we should go with someone at the BAU or a private counselor?"

Gideon asked but wasn't able to get a reply when a series of whimpers came from the back. Emily had begun to toss around while in a nightmare, she was sweating slightly and murmuring unintelligibly therefore giving JJ a startle.

"Are they both having nightmares Jason?"

"I think that Emily's reaction might have triggered JJ."

When Emily shot up suddenly with a scream, Hotch swerved onto the side of the road braking just in time. He put the car in park before turning to the two girls in the back.

JJ sat up stifling a scream, tears in her eyes before starting to panic. Emily who had slightly recovered from her nightmare grabbed JJ who was thrashing around.

"It's okay, we're in the car. Going home remember?"

JJ managed to stop shaking, the cool of the car, setting her head on someone's lap, laying down shivering. It was too much like before they were found, triggering an anxiety attack. Hotch and Gideon got out of the car, Morgan's car had parked behind them and they were walking towards them.

As they got closer they could hear Emily's voice, she sounded like she was crying. And sharp breaths and whimpers coming from the backseat while their bosses only stood in the warm air looking at the two women.

"Both of them are less likely to remember that nightmare if they woke up themselves, however if the nightmare was directly based on the events from a few weeks ago then, well none of will be forgetting that any time soon." Reid knew how it went, they all did.

This wasn't some 'monsters chasing me type of nightmare, they had lived this nightmare and now it only came back through their dreams.

As Emily eased JJ back into a nap she turned back to the team, wiping her face.

"I refuse to talk to some creep specialist but we should all just talk to each other."

"Prentiss, we have to talk to somebody. If not you won't get cleared for duty."

'I agree with Emily, I don't want to talk to some paid counselor." Morgan spat out. "But I would talk to all of you."

"Me too, we trust each other and understand each other than some guy with a degree." Penelope agreed.

Hotch and Gideon looked at each other and knew that they would not be winning this argument, but also that the younger agents were right.

"When we get to Virginia we are all getting clothes and other necessities, we are driving to JJ's where we'll order a pizza, shower or bathe, sleep, and then we will talk. We won't be leaving until we have resolved as much as humanly possible." Hotch directed.

Everyone got back in their cars and began a mostly silent drive back to Virginia.

"Prentiss, are you okay?" Gideon asked.

"Right now yes, we can talk about it all at once at JJ's. Thanks anyways."

After that no one really talked only getting back into a lighter mood when they arrived at Morgan's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter, sorry but I just got hit with inspiration for another possible story. **

As everyone but JJ, who was still sleeping, got out to wait for Morgan they all started to tease him.

"Oh Hot Stuff, you really should consider cleaning."

"I thought you were kidding when you said bachelor pad, god Derek!" Emily exclaimed.

"Ew! Ew, ew, ew!" Reid started jumping around as much as he could on his broken leg.

"Spencer! What is it?" Gideon asked.

"One of his boxers touched me. Who knows how long it's been since he washed them. Ugh, ew!" His voice increased in pitch.

The group quickly got out of the apartment where take out boxes, pizza, wrappers, and cans laid. Dirty laundry hung everywhere and it smelled like cologne and pizza.

They stopped at Reid's next where there were books lying everywhere, it was a bit dim and he had a few fake plants on the tables and floor.

"Really Reid? I see more converse here than at JJ's" Emily stood surprised at the sight of several navy and white, black and white, high tips, and low tops.

Penelope's apartment was next, much like her office it was sort of small with several computer, game consoles, and colorful arrangements.

Gideon's small house was covered in neutral colors, he had several books and journals and some used mugs here and there.

Next was Hotch, they had all been to the two story house before. He quickly explained that he would be back with JJ after they fixed as much as possible, Haley assured him that it was perfect because she was at Jessica's for the next two days while she recovered from the flu.

Emily's condo was expensive looking, it was elegant, somehow slightly cozy, and spacy.

When the whole team had gathered their things they drove off towards JJ's tiny home, as they pulled into her driveway she woke up. Penelope, Reid, and her got helped into the house while the rest grabbed luggage.

Food was ordered, showers and baths were taken in the familiar environment, and everybody was dressed in their familiar clothes. They all looked ten times better in JJ's comforting home, surrounded by their own things.

"After we eat we can sleep and then talk." Hotch said.

"I have my bedroom- someone can share the bed with me there, a guest bedroom- two other people can sleep there, this couch here is quite comfortable, and this one has a pull out couch. I have a bathroom in my room and another down this hallway." JJ explained.

It was decided that Hotch and Gideon could take the couch, Reid and Morgan in the guest bedroom, JJ insisted to sleep on the couch so defiantly that the team relented, leaving Emily and Penelope in her small, light blue bedroom.

The lights were shut off, curtains drawn, good nights said and the group fell into an easy sleep, comforted by the warmth and presence of each other.


End file.
